Kyuuketsuki Drabbles
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: Welcome to the random happenings of the inside and outside world of Kyuuketsuki. Full of series of one-shots and two-shots, canon and non-canon pairings, fluff and revelations. What's not to love? Rated T just to be safe
1. Matt Meets Matt

Suki: HELLO~ Welcome to the first chapter of…~

*fireworks explode into letters* KYUUKETSUKI DRABBLES!

Yuuki: This first chapter is going to be a bit different than the usual, not all of them will be though. AND because at the moment, Matt's winning the Poll on our page, this chapter is…dedicated to him… *smiles forcibly* hurray…?

Suki: enjoy!

XXXDrabble 1: Matt meets Matt

In one of those TV studios, the camera man holds up three fingers, then two, and finally 1. The lights flash on as the camera starts, shinning on the couch. Two young girls sit there, one a blonde the other with dark hair. The former gives thumbs up to the camera.

"Hello, Fanfictioooon!" She gestures to her companion and herself, "Yuuki and Suki here~" Yuuki holds up a crimson envelope, "In this envelope, we hold the name of today's guests! And even _we _don't know who it's going to be yet!"

"So, live from Kyuuketsuki Productions, I hold the magical scissors that will reveal who it is to all!" Suki laughed darkly as she snipped the said utensil in the air. Yuuki quickly took them from her, "Okay, who gave her the scissors?!" From the back, a wind-chime laugh echoes.

She shudders, "Uh…never mind. Just open the envelope." The blonde quickly tears into the scarlet paper, pulling out a smaller white card. She shows it to the audience without reading it, "Oi, drag this wimp out here!" The rather overweight guard nods, hurriedly running to the back.

"So, while we wait for that, let's also invite a dear, dear friend of ours out from the audience!" Suki jumps out into the stands.

There are cat noises, and loud bangs before she finally emerges, dragging a raven-haired boy along with her. She seats him in between herself and Yuuki. The boy rubs his cheek, "How cruel." Suki grins, "Nice to see you, too, Matthew~" Matt opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted as the overweight guard comes back, a black body bag over his shoulder.

The man opens the bag and allows the contents to fall in a heap on the last space on the couch before running away. Suki grins wider as the other three stare at each other, "Well, Yuuki, Matt, say hello to Matt Koumori!" Two pairs of golden eyes blink, one sightless the other not.

Yuuki grabs the blonde's arm, dragging her away for a moment, "Suki, what is _that_!?" She points to the two boys. Suki gives her a 'duh' face, "Well, I was _going _to make myself meet me, but the vampire sees the future and escaped. _Then _it was going to be Yuuki meets Yuuki, but you died, so that wouldn't work."

"Oh, that explains _everything_!" She hissed sarcastically as they stomped back to the couch. When they sat back down, the Matts were engaged in a staring contest. For sake of less confusion, the Kyuuketsuki Matt will from now on be referred to as Koumori, his last name. We can't give the world _our_ real last names, ya know?

Yuuki pulled Matt's ear, causing him to blink and therefore lose, "Ow!"

Suki nodded once, "Okay! Now is when the _real _fun starts! We have gathered here today to discuss a very important issue!" The camera zoomed in on her blue eyes as she cocked an eyebrow up, "Which Matt…is the better Matt?!"

The audience 'Ooh'd and 'Ah'd, as the said boys merely blinked in synch. The blonde continued, a pleased grin on her face, "Yes, they will take part in a series of tests and competitions. And then we will vote on the better of the two! The results shall be announced at the beginning of the next show!"

An evil smile fought its way onto Koumori's lips, "Mm…and what does the winner get?" She hid her mouth with a hand, "Kukuku, excellent question! The winner gets to _eat _the loser!" Matt's lip twitched, "Hahaha…whut?" Yuuki shook her head, "What she _meant _to say, was that the loser is fed to the fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Both blinked again, perfectly synched.

"Yup. What girl wouldn't like" – an evil grin – "a Fox-fur coat? Or we could just dye your hair blue, get you some blue contacts and a school uniform. You could probably pass as Ikuto." She shrugged. Suki giggled hysterically, "Let the games begin!"

The lights shut off. There were shuffling and banging noises before the room lit up again.

There was a track running the length of the stage, which was a pretty long stage. A huge digital clock hung from the wall above it. The couch was gone and Yuuki and Suki were sitting on a small balcony near the clock. Matt and Koumori stood awkwardly at the beginning of the track. Somehow, they were each wearing the school P.E. uniform from each of their respective schools. Black shorts and a short-sleeved white tee-shirt for Matt, dark blue shorts and a white shirt with a small pocket for Koumori.

"When did this happen…?" They muttered, still very much at sync.

"The first competition is a race!" Suki yelled, a microphone in hand. Matt raised a fist at her, "Hey, that's not fair!" Yuuki stuck her tongue out, pulling her bottom eyelid down with a finger, "Meh, wimp!" The blonde laughed, "C'mon, you got 6 minutes 57 seconds on the Mile! That's the fastest in the class _and _the _grade_!"

Yuuki continued making faces as Amu appeared on the stage, holding one of those guns with the cork at the top. She wore her school uniform, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else than there, "Yeah, this track is somehow half a mile long. The timer's gonna go off as soon as I hit the trigger. First to get to the end wins. Yada, yada….Go." A harsh pop sounded as she pulled the trigger, seconds already ticking by on the clock.

Despite their earlier protests, the Matts ran on, feet pounding on the ground. At around two minutes, both crossed the finish line. Koumori crossed his arms, yawning in boredom while Matt tossed himself at the ground, gasping in air. Suki threw some confetti, "Whoo! Wasn't that fun?!"

"No, not really." They muttered. Yuuki dropped a bucket full of water on their heads, "Hmph, cool yourselves off." Amu handed them a bottle of water and a bottle of Blood Tablet Drink as the track and clock magically disappeared.

A huge screen replaced the clock, black at the moment. Suki twirled her microphone, "Okay! The next test is…dancing!" Matt pouted, "Ehhhh?" She giggled in excitement, "Well, we'll put on a dance version of a song, let you guys watch it once. Then see how well you can remember it~"

A few minutes later, filled with complaints and music, the two boys came back onstage. They still wore their gym uniforms, standing with their backs to the screen. Yuuki flicked on a remote and DBSK filled the screen. The audience whooped as Mirotic started playing.

The Matts began dancing reluctantly, having remembered the dance almost perfectly. Because they have perfect memory? Or…because they were forced to watch millions of Asian music videos for hours with our hosts? Hmm…

Suki smothered her giggling with a pop tart. Was that a wrong direction she saw?

As the song ended and the fans exploded into cheers, she finished her pop tart. Yuuki clapped her hands and the room went silent, "Okay, we'll give you guys a break." The couch popped back into existence, Yuuki and Suki sitting on it. Koumori sat on the armrest as Matt dragged himself over, lying on the ground in front of it.

Suki nibbled on another Pop Tart, "Now you have to answer a bunch of questions! We have a whole box of them!" Yuuki shook her head disapprovingly as she was handed the box, "Honestly, what do people see in him?" She took out a note card, "_What would you do if I was in a burning building and you were the only one who could save me?_ – Lil." Koumori took a rose out from nowhere, twirling it around in his fingers, "Come in to rescue you, of course." Matt rolled his eyes, "Laugh and say burn, bitch, burn."

"_Will you marry me?_ – Anonymous." Koumori brushed the rose across his lips, "Hmm…Sorry, no." Matt sat up, "What the hell?! Do you even know us?!" Suki pulled out a piece of paper and watched as it unrolled, falling to the ground, "Wow this is long…"

"_What do you think of Nagihiko?_"

Koumori: Good kid

Matt: think of who now?

"_Do you like Amu?_"

Koumori: Heheheh *grins* do I?

Matt: …whaaaaaaaaaaaat?

"_Do you like Ikuto?_"

Koumori: *chokes on drink* EWWWWW

Matt: T_T do you have issues?

"_Do you like me?_"

Koumori: Sure

Matt: Whatever

"_Do you secretly think that you're the sexiest person to ever walk the Earth?_"

Koumori: No D:

Matt: Do _you _secretly think that I'm the sexiest person to ever walk the Earth?

"_Do you write poetry?_"

Koumori: Nope

Matt: No

"_Do you write poetry about Nagihiko?_"

Koumori: Read my lips, I'll give you some tips, N-O. There, there's your poem

Matt: Huh?

"_Do you write poetry about Amu?_"

Koumori: NO

Matt: Why do you assume I write poetry?

"_Do you have dreams about Yuuki?_"

Koumori: I don't dream

Matt: … -A- Yes, in which I squish her with a fly swatter

"_Are you a virgin?_"

Koumori: That is none of your business!

Matt: *dead*

"_Do you have a secret fetish?_"

Koumori, Matt: Do I have a what now?

"_Do you think I'm invading your privacy?_"

Koumori: *facepalms*

Matt: Yes uh freaking duh!

"_What did you eat for breakfast?_"

Koumori: Hmm…Shii-san, actually… O_O I-I mean, a deer!

Matt: I didn't eat breakfast

Suki stuffed the papers back into the box, "And, we're out of time!" Yuuki's eyebrow arched up, "You…didn't eat breakfast?" Matt shrugged, "Wasn't hungry." She snorted softly, "Emo kid." He pouted, "Nu-uh." Suki pointed to the camera, "So, readers, vote on your favorite Matt! Leave a review with who your choice is and why! The results shall be put up at the beginning of our next show! ARIGATOU!"

TBC…

Yuuki: Yeah…Um, the rest of the chapters aren't gonna be like that, with the whole TV host thing…

Suki: XD Ne, Yuuki, were you the anonymous question?

Yuuki: no TAT

Matt: *died on couch, cause we actually made him run a half-mile in under two minutes (well, a bit over a half-mile XD)*

Amu: how come I disappear in the middle of it?

Suki: because this chapter isn't about you D:

Yuuki: anyways, don't forget to leave your vote in your review! You only have until the next update! And feel free to request a drabble, we'll see what we can do with it! ;)

Everyone: ARIGATOU!

Next Time- _Amuto Fluff! Let's take a look at some of the other things Amu and Ikuto did at that amusement park! _


	2. Alcohol Tolerance

Suki: Read the note at the bottom, please~ I said PLEASE!

Drabble 2: Alcohol Tolerance

"Yeah!"

"Uh, uh, uh! Uh, uh!" Suki and Keiko chorused, enjoying themselves a bit too much.

"Oh snap! Look at that! Where you go, where you at? Slow it down, baby! We should go crazy! Touch you, tease you, anything you wanna do! Now give it to you just how you like it!"

I laughed nervously, wondering exactly what they had done to the poor guys.

"Boy, don't play dumb!" Tadase giggled, downing another glass. Yuuki hid her head underneath a pillow, scooting away from Matt, "Remind me never to let you near alcohol again." He kicked his feet childishly, pouting, "Eh?" Yoru held the microphone out, "Don't play dumb you know you wanted to~ Fill my cup, that's what we came to do!" Ikuto sweat dropped, "Do you honestly know what you just said?"

"Not at all nyan!" Yoru laughed crazily, jumping up and down.

We were in a karaoke booth in the amusement park (they really DID have everything) and Suki had convinced them we were all over 18.

Oh, she had convinced _us _we were over 18, too.

"I'm the boss~ Keep that in your head~ Don't forget~ You know I'm gonna get you~" Matt snickered, slouching against Yuuki's shoulder, "Pillow-chan~"

Suki popped a can of confetti, "Imma teach you how to scream my name~ Your never gonna get away from me~" Keiko danced around the couch, "Yeah~"

Ikuto sniffed at the bottle, taking an experimental sip. I sighed, giving in as well and taking a cup for myself. Yuuki watched us in horror, "Even you guys? Am I the ONLY sane one here?" Tadase jumped onto the table, "I kinda like that~"

"I wanna tap that~" Matt giggled, poking the pillow Yuuki was still clutching, "You can bet I'm gonna get it~"

"You!" Yoru yelled, chomping on a pretzel. A giddy feeling began to creep into my system as I sipped at a cup. It was quickly drained and I poured myself another. Keiko flipped herself over the couch, "Come on over here and play with me~"

"Let me be your dirty little fantasy~" Suki clapped, grinning widely. Matt pulled on the pillow, "Yeah~ I kinda like that~ I wanna tap that~"

"You can bet I'm gonna get~ YOU!" I laughed, holding my sides as the cup fell from my hand. Ikuto shot me a worried glance. I smiled widely at him, colors from the disco ball dancing across his face. He smiled slightly back, eyeing an unopened bottle before shrugging, "What the hey, right?"

Matt and Yoru punched the air, "Chug! Chug, chug!"

Yuuki clung to the pillow tightly, leaning away from us, "Why am I stuck in here with you…?"

"Because you love me~" Matt teased, poking her forehead, "I kinda like that~ You wanna tap that?~" I giggled, "The song's over, silly~"

Ikuto tossed the empty bottle into the air, "This stuff stinks!" Yoru snatched the bottle away, sweeping everything off the table, "Hey~ Let's play spin the bottle!" Suki clapped enthusiastically, "YAY!" We gathered around the table, filling up the two couches on either side. Yoru flicked the glass, watching it spin.

I giggled, finding it stop right between myself and Yoru. Yuuki paled, "That doesn't count! I'm not playing! EH?" Yoru snickered, pulling the pillow from her grasp and burying his face into it. She sweat dropped, "Oh…never mind, then." My mind drifted as they continued to spin the bottle. I watched a speck of dust float across the room, swirling around the air vent.

Matt leaned over the back of the couch, poking my head, "Ne, Amu dear~"

Turning to the side, I looked up, "Eh?" He grinned lopsidedly, leaning down and kissing my cheek. He ducked behind the couch just as Ikuto threw the popcorn bowl at him, "Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Matt giggled – yes, giggled – and threw his arms around his neck, "Do you want a kiss too?~" Suki laughed evilly, "Ohmigawd….live Yaoi~" Yuuki sweat dropped, attempting to convince Yoru that the pillow was not a good kisser.

"B-but it's so soft!" He nuzzled the side of his new-found lover, "And feathery~"

I giggled as Ikuto ducked behind the table, "What the hell!" Matt lounged back on the couch, "MWAHAHA!" Keiko threw the empty popcorn bowl at him, "I always knew there was something different about you!" He tilted his head to the side innocently, "Eh?"

Tadase giggled, standing on the table. "Let's make a campfire!" Yuuki paled, seeing the matches he pulled from his pocket. "No! Are you mad?"

Well, we were bound to get kicked out eventually. Even if Tadase and I were the only actual minors there. Which brought about a magical realization to me: I was in love with an old man.

Maybe it was just my intoxicated state, but somehow I didn't really care.

-DRABBLE 2 END-

Ok, I haven't updated KI or KD in well…forever! **READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT! **'Kay…well, sorry, but Shugo Chara! and, honestly, anime in whole has…sort of grown old, for me…I still enjoy running around in a cosplay, or watching an episode of something every now and then. The music is still awesome, and always will be. I tried to renew my fascination with a new fandom, which was XXXHolic, and I really liked it but I don't really feel like running around the internet trying to find the episodes with English subs…_Kyuuketsuki Drabbles_ has been officially turned over to Yuuki, who will update whenever she wants to. So they'll be strictly _her _ideas, with my influence at a minimum. We're still debating about _Kyuuketsuki Ichigo_. What should we do with it? We don't really want to delete it, because it's so _annoying_ when people do that. Even more annoying than leaving it unfinished. So, KI is on hiatus since we're not sure. We might, _might_, continue it. Depending on the feedback we get, we'll make our final decision. So REVIEW, because whether or not you find out what happens to Amu and her vampire friends is up to YOU. Sorry, but I can't read minds so you'll have to tell us if you care if this fic dies or not.

For possibly the last time,

SAYANORA AND ARIGATOU!

~Suki Hanashi~


	3. Distraction

Hey all (Or none, seeing as this is probably a dead fic viewer wise) Just a quick chappie cuz I haven't written anything in a long time, and I don't think I'll have the chance to soon. Besides, I'm still guilty over leaving everything just hanging like we did T^T So here ya go~ A little MaShii fluff that was requested a looong time ago…and KD doesn't have to actually happen in the real story line so we thought "what's with all the Matt fangirls but why the hell not?" ~Yuuki

Sup people? Long time no…read…hurrr. This is supposed to be a rough draft of our Kyuuketsuki Kitsune idea (which we're thinking of doing as an apology) Guess what? I've actually started trying at grammar lulz, so let's hope I'll be able to help Yuu-chan in the actual writing this time around ;D One more thing, and this goes out to the lovely Matt, please don't kill us for pushing you into yet another BL pairing XD Which brings on a little warning: If you don't like Shounen-ai (boyXboy) then don't read this chapter. This pairing isn't 'canon' in Kyuuketsuki…as of yet…though I do remember getting some requests hurr~ hurr~ Nothing graphic though! Remember, kids, REAL MEN DON'T WEAR PANTS! D Prussia ftw ~Suki

Drabble 3:

Distraction

The house was horribly silent, air filled with mistrust as yet another day ended for the world – and only began for creatures such as themselves.

Nagihiko effortlessly pulled his re-growing hair into a high ponytail. He grimaced, remembering how not too long ago it had barely grazed his shoulders and was now nearing his elbows when let down. Sighing at the mirror, he quickly grabbed the usual sunglasses to cover his very much crimson eyes and turned down the hall.

Not a word was spoken as he glided past the couch, not sparing a glance at its single occupant while he unlocked the door. Hesitating at the threshold, he finally looked back.

"Are you sure you're not coming?"

When he didn't receive a response, Nagihiko bit back another sigh and left. The door clicked shut with a sort of finality, and silence settled back in.

On the couch, Matt Koumori didn't move from his position. Legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around himself and face buried into his knees. A TV that had never been turned on reflected the darkness of the room, dust settling on any surface it could find.

Slowly, slowly, Matt began the long task of painfully uncurling his stiff limbs for the first time since Nagihiko had returned yesterday. With a groan, the boy pushed himself to his feet and wandered to the kitchen to turn on the faucet.

He waited patiently until the water was as cold as it could get before bending over to let it soak his head. The freezing water was quick to rub away any drowsiness on his face, but still Matt didn't move until his hair felt like ice against his flesh.

Shaking off the water droplets, he was just about to repeat the process when the distant sound of the door reached the kitchen. The doorknob jangled, as if someone was trying to rip it off its hinges. Which, considering how the people there thought that the house was always empty after the fair and 'rich' boy had left, was very possible. It was incredible how low humans would go to obtain material things that would never serve them in the long run.

Matt abandoned the sink in favor of the door, slowly padding towards it with practiced steps. It wasn't the first time, after all.

He watched the rattling knob for a few moments before grasping it and pulling the door open. His expressionless face observed the stranger for a mere second before the mask split in two.

Immediately the young vampire lunged forward, throwing all his body weight against the wood to try and get it to close. But too late, for a black toed boot had already halted it from slamming shut.

"_Bonjour_, my little Kitsune." A sickly sweet smile spread across the man's face as he pressed forward, easily slipping inside. "It's been too long, no?"

After being numb to everything for so long, the pent up emotions quickly assaulted Matt as he backed away, a spark of fear the first thing to light up golden eyes for months. Perhaps even years. The invisible wall he had set up around his mind shattered like glass in an instant as the situation slowly began to unfurl.

_Run, run, run, run, run!_ His instincts screamed at him, yet his feet stayed rooted to the spot as soon as the other stopped a few paces from him.

"What's this? It seems you've been rendered speechless. You look awfully pale, like you've seen a ghost." A smirk stretched across his lips as he reached out a hand.

Fumbling with the desk behind him, Matt tried to get the drawer open with trembling fingers, watching the man in front of him with wide eyes.

The hand was so close now, just barely brushing across a quivering lip when, finally, the drawer popped out. A gun was hurriedly aimed between scarlet eyes, hands shaking but still on point.

"Leave, or I'll shoot." His voice sounded weak, even to him. "I-it's silver, with p-poison- werewolf blood."

If anything, the smirk turned smug and he advanced nonetheless. Soon, the drawer was shut as Matt was backed into it, the gun easily being pushed aside with one hand.

_No_. He trembled harder as the hand finally cupped his cheek, legs turning to jelly. Because he knew – and more importantly, _he _knew – that there was nothing Matt could do to stop the trespasser's clear intentions.

"Make a wish." The man shook off his hat, letting red-tipped hair fall around his face.

_No._ "S-Shii-sama…" Matt's knees buckled, but that only gave the other a chance to pull him up onto the desk. Now leaning their foreheads together, the younger of the two shuddered as a hand traced across his hip.

"Yes?" He licked his lips hungrily. With ease, Shii guided slim legs to wrap around his waist, lips ghosting over their target. He blew a breath against a sensitive ear, nipping at the lobe.

"I-I wish…" Chocking on the words, flashes of the last time he had seen the man resurfaced to Matt's mind. A place he hadn't seen before, fingers skillfully tracing down his spine, a heat trapping them in the room. "I wish…"

Hands crept under his thin sweater, not quite touching but creating the desired effects. Shii nearly chuckled at the small sound that escaped his kitsune's mouth when he neared a sweet spot he'd memorized. _How cute_, he thought affectionately. He dimly noticed that sound of running water in the background and almost smiled at the boy's forgetfulness. He must have left the sink on somewhere in the house.

With a final glance at the door, Matt turned his full attention on his supposed 'master' with a shaky gulp, tilting his head to expose a pale neck. "D-distract me."

"As you wish."

The gun finally clattered to the ground.

-END-

Scared Matt is fun to write…just because we get to laugh at his face whenever we show it to him hahaha XD We listened to Adam Lambert the whole time we wrote this by the way, I like his hair, a lot ~Yuuki

Le GASP! We totally just made Shii come off as the pedo rapist! D Pffsh it doesn't matter that Matt's like in his 60's by this time, cuz Shii's still a pedobear in my book *evil grin* They are immortal vampires, after all. Oh, in case you were wondering, Kyuuketsuki Kitsune is supposed to be a few years after the end of KI so things that seem perfectly 'meh I dun care' would have double meanings *awesomeface* or something like that…Damn, we really should get finished up on KI… ~Suki


	4. KI23 Deleted Scene

**KI23 Deleted Scene (WARNING: writen at 2am lol I have no idea what I was thinking)**

"That's enough." Ikuto took hold of one of her wrists, grasp tightening until her fingers uncurled and Matt fell to the floor.

Yanking her arm back, Amulet spun on her heel, "I expect an answer by tomorrow, Amu."

I nearly jumped, momentary shock making my eyes wide. _I don't think she's ever called any of us by name before._

In the doorway, she paused. Turning only her head to reveal a grand smirk, "Take better care of your friends, may I suggest one of those pregnancy tests to prevent little fox kits from running around?"

The door shut behind her as Hikaru marched away with a huff.

Matt made a half-strangled noise.

Nagehiko and Tadase may or may not have turned to stone.

My jaw became unhinged.

And Ikuto giggled. (It was short, and he coughed afterwards, but it was traumatizing nonetheless.)

My mind began to whirl into thought. _Pregnancy_- girls, girls, girls. Wait, I'm the only one! Rima's group doesn't count; Amulet may know Hikaru's bodyguards are here but she won't know which ones. That and I didn't exactly consider them friends. Then the rest of her sentence came back around the same time Nagehiko and Tadase unfroze.

_Fox._

"Matt?" I squeaked, turning towards him.

_Hold on, hold on! Our friendship may not be based on complete honesty - there have been plenty of lies - but gender is not something that can be that easily hidden!_

As if sensing my thoughts, Nagehiko said in an equally squeaky voice, "Don't be dense Amu!"

Ikuto had to turn away for a moment, but I caught a glimpse of the I'm-trying-not-to-smile expression on his face that looked worse than if he had just burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Matt himself looked like he just might die. His eyes were too moist with humiliation to be passed as not panicking. Curses involving Amulet's death and 'a thousand vending machines on you' were just loud enough to be heard as he tried to curl up into a little ball.

He looked up then, probably overhearing my thoughts with those tears now angry enough to just barely hold themselves in. "Look, this really isn't any of your business." Tadase opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by another of those painfully fake smirks. "It's _not_. You're probably so interested in my sex life for the lack of yours, Tase-chan!" Voice breaking and rising a few octaves too high to be convincing, Matt retreated back into curling up in a ball.

"Yuuki sucks at keeping to the outline. Bad authoress~" Ikuto tried to keep his face neutral as he turned around, lips angled too far up to achieve that look. "Neh?"

_**And that's as far as I got before I decided I wasn't taking the scene seriously enough, and this wasn't really what was supposed to happen anyway. This wasn't the whole chapter, a lot of stuff happened before this but this was the only part I actually deleted. Actual Chapter 23 to be posted soon~**_


	5. Drabble 3: Part 1

We're doing character charts in Creative Writing Class and we had to ask our characters this question and I just happened to think of dear little Koumori and his Yuuki/Nagi complex (Plus there were complaints a while back of the lack of MattXYuuki...so disconnecting me and Matt from those of the story I managed to write this ...) Feedback would be appreciated~ Enjoy~!

Music: (Some of what I listened to while writing) _Start Again _by RED and _Wonderful Days_ by Izaya Orihara (character song)

Time: While Matt is trying to find Nagehiko 'cause he ran away (Oooh spoiler?) Tis after chapter 23 at some point

Prompt: If you could bring one person back to life and spend a whole day with him or her, who would it be and why?

**Drabble 3:**

This city was lonely.

Since our arrival two days ago, the clouds had wept violently in a fruitless attempt to wash away all the corruption littering the streets. Still they tried, yelling out their torment in the form of thunder. Rain beat furiously at the tall buildings, knocking on windows and soaking any soul who drifted out from the cover of their homes.

Shirt sticking to my skin and hair plastered against my head, I realized that the only thing I would be finding today was a cold. There was nothing to lead me to Nagehiko, any faint trail he'd bothered to leave behind would have been taken away with the storm, down into the sewers of this awful city.

Passing by a store window, my reflection captured my attention as I reluctantly examined it. All the bruises and cuts had healed, leaving but a few scars that were easily hidden by my clothes. I had no plans of parading around naked, and never in my life had I even considered those impossibly short shorts, so there really was no problem.

There was nothing to help the dark rings under my eyes though. Any lack of sleep or food could be placed on Nagehiko, again, for I feared he'd bolt as soon as I dozed off.

No, I hadn't really caught up to him yet, but I could find his general location through Tsukiyomi's chains. Besides, I had a pretty good guess of why he'd have travelled all the way to the UK.

I had no want of sleep anyway. Not if I'd be denied access to the meadows. Not if I had to dream.

Casting one last glare at the window, I ducked into an alley. The high buildings offered at least a little protection from the pelting rain.

This city was quiet.

There had been hardly anybody walking along the main streets, just cars trying to get home before the storm got any worse. Now even the sounds of traffic were drowned out by the pitter patter of water against brick.

I came across the occasional homeless person as I walked further into the network of alleyways, life getting scarcer as I headed towards the darker parts of the system. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I tried to ignore the stares of those few brave enough to venture in this deep.

Finally, I took the turn that led me to a dead end.

Letting out a tired sigh, I leaned against the wall, sliding until I could sit comfortably in the corner. With a shiver, I pulled the hood of my jacket further over my eyes and tried to rest without sleeping.

I hadn't expected to be so rudely interrupted. After all, I'd chosen to find this place in the first place to be left alone and undisturbed.

"No! Let me go!" The girl's screams bounced off the walls, making my head throb. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes in time to see a brunette come stumbling right into my claimed alley. Right into the dead end I'd worked so hard to find among the countless that held whole communities of runaways or stray animals.

And of course, she had to bring company along with her.

Two men who both desperately needed to shave followed after her, laughing at her helpless wails. They followed casually, hungry grins stretching their dirty faces.

These people were annoying.

"Awh, why you running away?" One of them taunted as she tripped and fell flat on her face.

I'd gone unnoticed, I'd attribute it to their distraction and my choice of dark clothing along with the shadows hiding me in the corner.

"Please! Leave me alone!" The girl cried, sliding back as they advanced.

From this distance, I could now see the strands of green in her hair. The white hat on her head was oddly shaped, while it should have been flat against her head because of the rain. My eyes narrowed as the sunglasses on her face caught my attention.

The girl turned her head then, about to resort to crawling away when she finally found me.

"Help me!" She reached towards me with a trembling arm, "Please, you've gotta help me!"

The two men drew their attention to me, eyes still clouded with their sick hunger. I saw the relief on the girl's face as they decided to target me instead. It'd been her plan all along.

Barely suppressing a frustrated groan, I got to my feet with obvious reluctance. The last thing I wanted to deal with right now was two human idiots while I was so hungry.

"It's some asian chick." The one with a shaved head snickered, "I heard somewhere that-"

I drowned out the rest of his words, even his obvious mistake on my gender as well as the alcohol on their breaths. (I very much believed he'd think I was a girl even if I was buff and two feet taller than him.) My eyes fell to the thick veins barely visible in his neck. On the pulse that beat for such a wasted life.

The fact that the other man doubled back to grab the girl before she could escape didn't fully register. I could feel the warmth coming from his body, could almost taste the blood pumping in and out of his heart. Giving life to someone who didn't deserve it. Right, this man didn't deserve it. If I stole that from him, it wouldn't matter.

Taking a step forward, I'd nearly lunged right then, freezing when hands grasped at my wrists.

I didn't know this man's story. For all I knew, he might actually have someone who'd care if he disappeared. Who might not know that he'd decided to drink a little too much on a rainy day. Even if he obviously didn't care the same way about anyone missing that girl, or even myself. Of course, there was no one for me. But there could have been, as far as he knew.

"This pisses me off." I muttered.

The man opened his mouth, a dopey smile on his lips, to say something through his drunken haze, when my knee came up to meet the bulge between his legs.

A sharp crack filled the air with his instantly sobered scream.

"Oops." I ran a hand through my hair as he passed out on the ground. I might have hit him a bit too hard.

The other man froze as I glanced at him, mouth working to form coherent words and failing miserably. The girl fell from his grasp as I moved towards them.

I was a few steps away when he turned tail and ran. Leaving his friend to muck up _my _corner, too.

Any thought of resting now chased from my mind, I turned towards the girl still staring after him in shock. She looked up at me, quickly scrambling to her feet. She struggled a few moments with some poorly pronounced Japanese words before falling back into her English after realizing I could understand the language just fine.

"Ah! T-thank you!"

I stared at the dark tint of her sunglasses, trying to see past them. The clouds covered up the sun, leaving only dim morning light to filter into the alley. Ignoring the way she squirmed uncomfortable while waiting for a response, I reached out and pulled her hat away in one quick motion.

Her mouth formed a surprised 'o' several seconds later as she realized her hat was now in my hands and not covered her head.

With the thin fabric now out of the way, I realized why it had seemed so oddly shaped. Two curled horns poked out of her hair on each side of her head, like those of a young ram.

"Thought so." I sighed, dropping her hat and turning away. I always had to run into weird things. Why, oh why, couldn't it just be a normal person?

"W-wait!" She ran to catch up with me, slipping off her sunglasses as she came up beside me. Her green irises were framed by golden eyelashes, a darker shade of green where the whites of her eyes should have been. "What's with your reaction?"

"Faerie." I muttered. "I have no interest in your games. Leave me alone."

She sped up just slightly, enough to jump in front of me and stop my footsteps. "Games?"

Sighing, I crossed my arms and tried to ignore the way her clothes stuck too tightly to her skin. "I saved you. You are oh so grateful and so you must repay me. All my dreams come true. But wait, you forgot to mention that it's all in my head. So while I'm all high on hallucinations, you'll trick me into my death. Say, jump off a building? Hmm? Sound familiar?"

"Not all of us like leading people to their deaths." She pouted, hurt clear in her voice. "I was actually going to just offer you this for waking you up." Digging into her bag, she pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I stepped around her, pulling the hood back over my head. No genie could grant what I wanted.

The faerie girl stubbornly followed me, "I _have _to give you _something_!"

"No, you don't." Speeding up just slightly, I hoped she would eventually get lost in the maze of pathways. But she stuck to my side like glue.

"Anything you want! What is it?"

Annoyed, I halted suddenly enough to make her crash into my back. As she stumbled against her balance, I spun around. "Can you bring back the dead?"

Rubbing her forehead, she nodded with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Tch." I turned away again, disgusted. There is no creature that can give life back to the deceased. No one. Having a puppet that can be programmed to do what you want isn't what I meant. I wanted the person, not just a body walking around without its soul. It wasn't something anyone seemed to understand.

"No, no! I really can!" She grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop again. "Well, not permanently...but I can bring them back for a day!"

This sparked my interest. Again, I remembered one of the books from the Council's library.

"So...it's true?" I hesitantly looked back, finding no trace of lies on her face as she nodded again.

"I just need something that belonged to them and their name." The faerie smiled confidently, releasing my arm after deciding I wouldn't try to run again.

Glancing around to make sure we were still alone, I bit my lip. To have this sort of chance was rare to come by. I doubted I'd be able to find another one with such loose strings attached. And to be able to talk to her again...I'd give anything. _Anything_.

I winced at the word, taking a step back so that I could lean against the wall for support. _No, no, no! Now was _not_ the time to have a break down!_

There was the familiar ghost of lips along my ear, making me shiver as I tried to block it out. _I thought we'd moved past this. No, Shii-sama, leave me alone!_

Taking another shuddering breath, I tried to focus on the cracks in the ground. Tried to distract my thoughts. Black shoes came into my line of sight and I glanced up.

"Are you okay?" The faerie tilted her head, nervously glancing around. "Um, there's no one around...do you need a doctor or something? I could run quickly...we can do this later."

"No, I'm fine." I pushed my shaking feet to stand up straight, fighting against the invisible hands pulling at my mind. "Would this work?" I quickly pulled the locket from my neck, dangling it by the silver chain.

She nodded, holding out her hands. "You said something about a Shii Sam something just now, is it that person?"

I smiled bitterly, "No."

"Oh..."

She held the necklace gently, running her fingers along it. Squirming nervously again, she clasped her hands together.

Chasing the last traces of Shii from my mind, I met the faerie's confused gaze. "Her name is Kawatta Yuuki."

Bringing her hands to her lips, she began muttering foreign words under her breath, barely loud enough to be heard. I watched intently as her eyelids began to flutter, words becoming more rapid.

Her lips were moving faster than I thought was possible, and the rest of her body was trembling uncontrollably.

Violent spasms gripped the faerie, eyes rolling back and head swinging every which way. It made a shiver crawl up my spine, and there came a point where I almost had to look away. It reminded me of the horror movies we used to watch late at night with Amu. Except this was real. And this was worse.

With a final shrill scream, it all stopped. The faerie collapsed, leaving me with barely enough time to keep her head from hitting the pavement.

Silence.

TBC...

Yuuki: I'm dividing it into two parts 'cause it came out way longer than expected~ Review please~


End file.
